horrible_tv_show_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Don't Be Silly, Billy (Thomas and Friends)
'"Don't Be Silly, Billy" '''is the thirteenth episode of the eleventh season of Thomas and Friends. It First Aired On September 8, 2007 In The USA And September 9, Of The Same Year (2007) In The UK. Plot New engine Billy ignores Thomas' advice and as a result runs out of coal and water. Why It Sucked So Hard # It's rather a let's go hate on Thomas scenario episode because he's the one getting unfairly treated the filled up episode because of Billy being an unlikable friend who ignores Thomas' advice. All what Thomas was trying to do is help Billy, not be a bossy arrogant brat. # Billy is an unlikable brat of a character. You thought the Logging Locos were bad? Think again when Billy is just as bad as these three characters. # One of those rare episodes that can have older fans rage quit due to how this episode goes. # '''Bad moral: '''It's okay for people to disobey orders from their friends and you don't need to have been punished for it. # Billy being described as "Silly Billy" is more likely "Stupid Billy". # Although it's nice to see Billy redeem himself and deserved his comeuppance, this doesn't excuse him for putting Thomas through all his crap he had to go through in the first place. Plus, he never really apologized for his actions. # Billy should have got some discipline from the Fat Controller after all the trouble Thomas had to go through, not in a harsh way, but in a way where he needs to learn his lesson better and not forget it in the future. Going back to set things right to redeem yourself doesn't always mean you can fix everything in the end, there are times where you need to be given a punishment to learn better in future. # Although off screen, Billy's driver and fireman would have been angry with Billy and reported his behavior to Sir Topham Hatt. Seriously? Why ignore the drivers and firemen? Their not meant the engine's hands. # The episode's plot is beyond terrible. # Thomas saying "I haven't taught Billy how to be really useful at all" didn't make any sense because we can see Thomas was helping Billy in the middle of the episode. # What should have happened that after Billy ran out of coal and water, Billy would get in real deep trouble with Sir Topham Hatt and be sent to a shed as his own punishment. # The infamous quote: "Thomas! Stop telling me what to do! You are a very bossy engine!" # Really annoying repetition involved. # The next episode "Edward and the Mail" isn't any better nor does it make up from this abysmal episode. # This episode tries to be like in the Classic era (S1-S7), but instead, it comes from something you would expect from S12-S16, not from S8-S11. # '''Bad ending line: '"And Thomas had made a really good friend". More like made friends with some so-called friend who had to put him through his godawful behavior. # Not only Billy is an unlikable stubborn brat, he's also a character who never respects other's orders and takes most of them as "bossy" orders, when in reality, there is a difference being helpful, and being bossy. Not to mention, he's a bad influence judging by the bad moral the episode gave us. Good Qualities # At least Percy, Diesel, Mavis, and Farmer McColl were smart and knew none of these things were Thomas' fault. # Thomas is at least likable in this episode. Though there was a sentence that never made sense. # Billy deserved what he got when he ran out of coal and water. # Billy doesn't return to the series after this episode, most possibly due to Charlie appearing in Season 13, and HiT looking at all the negative reception of said episode. # This episode was from 2007, so at least it was not in Season 12 or Season 13. # The start of the episode was at least better than the rest of the episode. Reception This episode was heavily panned for it's moral, the mean spirited treatment towards Thomas, Billy being an unlikable character who was more of a bad influence on kids, and the plot that goes with it. It was also despised for Billy not getting told off by Sir Topham Hatt after he ran out of coal and water. Category:Torture Episodes Category:Mean Spirited Episodes Category:Thomas and Friends Episodes Category:Live-Action Category:Bad episodes of Good shows